Tie-Dye's The Limit
Tie-Dye's the Limit is the 42nd episode of Season 7. Summary The Hub Squad and the Magical Friendship Club must work together to make tie dye shirts for the Hub City's Summer Marathon. Plot The episode begins with the Hub Squad meeting empty classroom talking about what to do tomorrow since they have four days left until summer vacations. Lief says they should go to Deltora for vacation, but Dennis says they should go to the water park. Strawberry comments about Berry Bitty City's hotel resort and that they should go there while Robbie and Betty both said in unison that they can relax on the moon with the Galactic Guardians and Team Quantum, then Lucky suggests that they should come to the pound to help some new puppies that just came in be adopted, then Yawp and Dander want to go on a hike in the forest, and Twilight suggests they should go on vacation in Canterlot. The Hub Squad members were about to begin an argument when Wakko came in with a flyer in his hand. Wakko came in because he has something to show them as he sets the paper down on the desk. As the Hub Squad gathered around the paper, it read: Come On Over To The Hub City's Summer Marathon! There will be fun, games, food, prizes, and tie-dye shirts made by the Magical Friendship Club! Coming this summer on June 21st! Twilight saw that the Magical Friendship Club really is making tie-dye shirts and says that it's tomorrow! She begins to panic but Lief calms her down and promises that he and the others will help, plus they'll have their other friends helping them and the club get the tie-dye shirts done in time for the marathon. Breathing a sigh of relief, Twlight thanks Lief and the others who nodded in agreement as Twilight leaves the classroom to buy the white shirts and some tie-dye kits. After Twilight left, Lief exclaims that they should head home and get some rest for tomorrow. Everyone shouts and cheers as they all pumped their fists in the air. The next morning, Lief, Jasmine, and Barda got up early to help their friends make the tie-dye shirts. Jasmine was so excited for that she'd never did tie-dying before as she helped Lief and Barda with the white shirts. After they got their stuff, they met Dennis, Gnasher, Pie Face, and Curly outside the Teamwork Hub Kingdom Castle as they were walking to the school, but just then, Walter comes over and asks what they were doing. Furrowing his eyebrow, Lief explains that he and the Hub Squad are helping Twilight's Magical Friendship Club tie-dye some shirts for the Hub City's Summer Marathon, while trying to hide his annoyance. Luckily, Jasmine and Dennis pushes Lief away so they can head towards the school before their friend could lose his temper and they'll be late. But just as they were leaving Walter alone, Walter stops them and says that he wants to help. But Lief and Dennis were both skeptical. Thinking, Barda says to Walter that he can help, leaving Dennis and Lief dumbfounded before they could protest to Barda that they can't let Walter help them. But just as they were about to, Jasmine placed her hands on Lief and Dennis' mouths and says to Walter that they'd be happy to have him help them tie-dye the shirts, which leaves Walter grinning with appreciation at Barda and Jasmine's offer as he helps carry the white shirts and they were off to the school. Later, in the classroom, Twilight was busy helping Wakko, Yakko, and Dot set up the tie-dye kits just when their friends arrived with millions of white shirts. But what surprised the Hub Squad what that Walter was here! Twilight exclaims what Walter was doing helping with the white shirts as Lief nervously explains that he was trying to help just when he caught the slight glare on his friend's face. In a whispered tone, Twilight tells Lief that Walter can't help tie-dye the shirts with the Hub Squad because he's not a member of the Hub Squad. Twilight also adds that he might cause trouble if he even tries to do any tie-dyeing. But Lief assures her that it'll be fine and that Walter won't cause any trouble just when the class bell rang! After getting they tie-dye kits and the white shirts organized, the Hub Squad and Walter headed to their classes and said goodbye to each other. But Lief was beginning to wonder if Twilight was right about Walter while heading to his first class. In History class, they were learning about the history of Equestria but everyone was having a hard time paying attention because they were exciting about the marathon coming up. Lief, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit excited because of the tie-dyeing the Hub Squad will be doing with the Magical Friendship Club and Walter helping them. Later, when classes were over that afternoon, the Hub Squad were ready to help the Magical Friendship Club tie-dye some shirts, and luckily, they had enough time to print out instructions on how to tie-dye shirts in different patterns. So, everyone got to work and Barda and Minerva Mink were there to help them. But as they were tie-dyeing, Twilight was keeping a keen eye on Walter to make sure he's not doing anything bad. But so far, he doesn't seem to be doing anything but tie-dye the white shirts and Twilight begins to wonder if Lief was right about him coming to help. Just then, a loud noise came out as Twilight and Lief spun around to see what made that noise. But it was just Plucky who accidentally tipped over the water tub as Minerva, Kelly, Maz, and Strawberry went over to help clean up the mess and then refill the tub. Everyone continued their work as they only finished forty-five shirts, and they've only got a million more to go. They can do this! Later, a montage shows everyone moving and working hard on tie-dyeing the white shirts as the music was playing. But just when things were going smoothly, Walter slips on a puddle of water while carrying more white shirts and then he knocks into Curly and Pie Face, who they knocked onto some tables with unfinished shirts and they catapulted into the tubs of water and tie-dye. Then, it was chaos as the finished and unfinished ones were messed up and all soaking wet! As Twilight saw the mess with wide eyes and her jaw wide opened, she scolds at Lief that she told him that they shouldn't have invited Walter to come and help, then blames it all to Walter and tells him to leave... now! Furious, Walter grabs his backpack and storms out of the classroom, saying that he didn't want to tie-dye the shirts anyway. After Walter left, everyone helped clean up the mess and pick up the shirts while Lief goes over to Twilight to speak to her. But Twilight didn't feel like talking because she was still upset. How were they suppose to finish on time? And tomorrow's the marathon! Sighing heavily, Lief tells Twilight that she shouldn't yell at Walter and not let him help her and her friends tie-dye the shirts just because he's there enemy and that he's always causing trouble for them. Plus, his accident actually made the unfinished shirts look pretty good when Lief showed Twilight one of the ruined tie-dyed shirts. Twilight takes the shirt, then wears it, and found how beautiful it looked, now she feels really bad. Taking the shirt off, she rushes off to find Walter and apologize to him. When Twilight was out of the classroom, she finds Walter at his locker packing up his things just when he noticed the alicorn standing in front of him. Walter asks in a scolding tone what Twilight was doing as Twilight says that she came to say that she's sorry for yelling at him and also says that she needs his help. And she really means it as Twilight showed him how amazing he tie-dyed the shirts, even when he messed them up. Walter thought for a moment, then with a smile, Walter forgives Twilight just when Rainbow Dash calls for them to come back and tie-dye some more shirts. The two headed back to the classroom and then start tie-dyeing again. A few hours later, everyone finished the tie-dye shirts and everyone did a great job! Twilight and Walter then high fived each other as everyone else did. The next day, the marathon was on! And everyone was wearing their new tie-dyed T-shirts. Everyone even watched the marathon as the runners ran on the track, looking like a rainbow river of tie-dye. Dennis and Twilight enjoyed watching the rainbow colored race just when Lief with his tie-dye shirt surprised them by jumping behind them and wrapping his arms around their necks. As he did that, all three of them laughed happily while everyone enjoyed the marathon! Twilight then turned her head over to Walter who was laughing and talking to Athena, and gave him a thankful smile. He sure has done them a very well good job. Characters shown in this episode *Lief *Jasmine *Barda *Filli *Kree *Dennis *Gnasher *Strawberry Shortcake *Betty Barrett *Robbie Shippton *Lucky *Twilight Sparkle *Blythe Baxter *Zoe Trent *Russell Ferguson *Sunil Nevla *Vinnie Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Pepper Clark *Penny Ling *Wakko Warner *Yakko Warner *Dot Warner *Minerva Mink *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Hampton J. Pig *Plucky Duck *Fifi La Fume *Yawp *Dander *Komodo *Sasquatch *Mouse *Rex *Unicorn *Tiny Head *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Spike *Walter *Athena *Curly *Pie Face *Trafalgar *Fury *Jeremiah *Guy Hamdon *Kelly Hamdon *Maz Kepler *Sabrina Trivia * This episode is where all the Hub Squad members and the people not from the Hub Squad work together. Transcript Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes